


Yuugi has sex with Kaiba

by LittleLuckyAngel



Series: Mainshipping (Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya/Atem/Mutou Yuugi) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, blowjob, mainshipping, please don't come after me i wrote this at 3am in march 2020, rivalshipping - Freeform, yuugi is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuckyAngel/pseuds/LittleLuckyAngel
Summary: Yuugi is being a slut. But like. Not really? Because he's having sex with his boyfriend? Having sex with your boyfriend doesn't make you a slut. He's just being promiscuous. And Seto is not complaining about it.
Relationships: Atem/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Atem/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Kaiba Seto, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Mainshipping (Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya/Atem/Mutou Yuugi) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Yuugi has sex with Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Begging you. Be gentle with me, I wrote this in a feverish state during quarantene back in March/April at 3am. I am an afab masc nonbinary person, take this smut with a grain of salt, given that I've never seen or touched an actual penis irl. I don't even ship rivalshipping that much, this just seemed really nice in my head because tall Seto ft smol Yuugi is *spicy*. This is a really late part of a much bigger mainshipping fic I am writing and I couldn't just leave it my drafts. I will probably make a collection of sex scenes like this before I actualy post the main meat of the fic. Enjoy I guess??

Yuugi sat up in the bed, silky sheets falling down from where they rested over his chest and into his lap, leaving his torso exposed to the slightly chilly air coming from the window. He could feel the goosebumps forming all over his body, but he welcomed the cooling sensation on his skin after feeling almost feverish for the majority of the evening.

He slowly put his arms up and stretched his body, hearing a few pops here and there, looking like a satisfied cat. He smiled like one too. He let out a content sigh and let his arms fall behind him on the bed as he leaned on them. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but to chuckle when he noticed a completely blissed out expression on Seto’s face. He should really smile more often, he could almost see the wrinkles forming on his forehead at the prime age of 25. Yuugi bit his lip and then slowly traced a really faint line on Seto’s forehead with his finger. The action disturbed the latter’s afterglow and he opened his eyes and locked them with Yuugi’s.

Yuugi smiled and settled down once again on Seto’s chest, rubbing his face against it while getting comfortable and slowly rubbing the warm skin next to his face with a long and content sigh. A long and toned arm sneaked its way around his back and pinned him completely against Seto’s body, which fished out another set of soft chuckles from Yuugi.

“You are so much more affectionate after sex. Is this why you usually always run into the bathroom and come out completely dressed when we finish? So I can’t see any of your weaknesses and use them against you?” he said in a low voice while tracing shapes on Seto’s chest with his finger. He glanced upwards with a grin that was not reciprocated.

While he said it jokingly, one of the reasons why he is a King of games is because he can read body language really well, helping him distinguish bluffs and tricks used by his opponents. He could already read emotions from Atem and Jounouchi like they are his own. Every single one of them written in the subtle movements of their faces, their bodies. The way they stand, the way they present themselves. The way they arch under his tending hands, his kisses. The barely suppressed moans when he drags his tongue down their necks or the way they shudder when he hits all the weak spots. It was a game to Yuugi. Always finding new ways to make them melt under his affections.

Once he got his hands on them, there was no escape. As a matter of fact, a lot of times he didn’t even need to touch them to lure them deeply into his traps before attacking. They wouldn’t even notice until it was too late. He learned to present himself in the subtlest of ways that only they would notice and understand. He was never romantically involved with anyone before getting on with them, but it didn’t take too long to master the game of seduction. He had the advantage of his innocent looks and he used it often. He understood how much power he holds over the duo and he enjoyed every second of it.

Not with Seto.

He was already putting up his walls and removing any kind of visible emotion from his face, like he usually does. This time his eyes were a completely different story. They were still soft, still gentle, still locked onto Yuugi’s own. But Yuugi was not stupid. He knew that Seto was letting him see that on his own accord. The only times he showed any uncensored emotion was during the duels and around his brother. He was a tough nut to crack. A challenge.

Yuugi raised his head further and started trailing slow, open mouthed kisses down Seto’s throat, never stopping the motions of his hand on his torso, what for the sake of trying to break Seto and what for his own enjoyment. Seto took good care of his body, always keeping in shape which was evident by his toned arms and the solid set of abs he was sporting. Yuugi felt blessed to be able to experience it like this. He bit his lip for a moment and started trailing his hand south, bit by bit, and moaned after he pressed another kiss on Seto’s throat.

Seto wasn’t running away from the post sex cuddles like he usually does so Yuugi decided to push his luck this time around and explore. Seto was never the one for foreplay unless he was the one holding the reigns. Tonight was actually one of those nights. He took his sweet time undoing Yuugi in every way possible until he was a babbling mess on the bed, just begging him to get on with it. He wasn’t ashamed of it. He was usually the one doing the undoing, doesn’t matter which role he took up, but he didn’t mind his partners doing it at all. It’s just that they preferred being tended to most of the time. He felt truly content with whatever was decided that night and went with it.

Now it was his turn. They were still young, they could always go for a second round, Yuugi had nowhere else to be anyway.

He continued with his administrations for a little while, then decided it was time for another tactic since this one wasn’t working like he hoped it would. He pulled his hand from where it was traveling to the edge of the silky sheet covering them from the waist down, and brought it back to Seto’s chest to use it as a leverage to pull himself up and firmly plant his ass onto his boyfriend’s lap. He resisted the urge the grind himself onto Seto. He wanted to play this out slowly and savor every single second of it. He spread his fingers and dragged his palms down the whole length of Seto’s torso, reaching his own spread thighs, and then, still painfully slowly, dragging them back up and lowering himself until he planted his elbows on each side of Seto’s head, never once breaking the eye contact.

Seto’s eyes lost their softness a while ago. Yuugi smiled, knowing that it happened because Seto caught onto his little game. He was refusing to give him any hints on what could possibly make him bend to his will. He knew a few things already and he knew how well they worked. Even the mighty Seto crumbled under his hips when he put them to work properly, but he was looking for something more subtle, more vulnerable.

He closed his eyes and connected their lips. It was a simple, close mouthed kiss, just letting him stay there, close to the warm body below him. He swore he could sometimes get high just from the skin to skin contact, it was so addicting and all-consuming when you had the right person to experience it with. And lucky for him, he had three absolutely wonderful partners that were more than willing to provide all the contact he could ever ask for.

He smirked into the kiss at the thought and then forced himself to stop and lift his head up a little before he could get heated. He wanted to rile up Seto, not himself. He needed a clear head for this. He bit his lip while scanning the face below him. As usual, it was stone cold, never giving anything away. But this time, there was also a little bit of something else. A challenge. Daring him to try and break in and find out all the secrets.

He considered their current position. It was one of his favorites, giving him all the control he could want, giving him for once an upper hand because even Atem was ever so slightly taller than him. Maybe this was something that prevented him from breaking Seto. Maybe he wanted to have more room for himself. He experimentally pulled himself up to sit in Seto’s lap once again and he tilted his head sideways, looking curiously at the man below him. Nothing visibly changed about him. He smiled once again and then slowly moved his hips to grind on Seto. It wasn’t that big of a movement, just a small roll of his hips, could be mistaken for simply adjusting.

Then he started moving his hips with purpose, building up the intensity. He didn’t try it like this before, at least not on a naked lap. It felt different. But good. Usually he had at least one article of clothing between them while doing this, which kept everything in place, and dulled the sensation a bit. Or he was too lost in the sensation of riding someone and being split open to notice all the little ways their bodies connect.

He went into this trying to figure out Seto. But now he was yet again the one closing his eyes in pleasure and letting out a throaty moan after moan, shamelessly. He _just_ had sex. He just had his brains fucked out of him in the most glorious possible way, yet he was here again. A thought briefly crossed Yuugi’s mind.

_Was he a slut? A nymphomaniac perhaps?_

He bit his lip so he wouldn’t moan again after feeling Seto getting hard. He decided that he isn’t. If anyone else had boyfriends like he did, they would also look at every chance to jump their bones. Maybe. Probably. It wasn’t really important anyway, he could deal with that later.

The hardness below him was becoming more and more apparent. He couldn’t help it but to laugh out loud and then continue smiling while he grinded away at his own pace. It felt really good. Really damn good. He planted his hands on Seto’s abdomen, feeling the tight muscles and silky skin, and opened his eyes to look at him. While he didn’t change his facial expression in the slightest, there was hunger burning in his eyes that surprised Yuugi and he halted for a second. This isn’t the first time they did something like this, he rode Seto plenty of times in the past and enjoyed himself just as much.

But never before he saw this look in his eyes, like he would do rather do nothing else other than devour Yuugi whole. He shuddered and blinked, and it was gone, just like that. No more fire in Seto’s eyes, replaced by a cold calculated look he had for most of the night so far. Did he just imagine it? Was his own blissed out brain playing tricks on him? Or is it possible that he was finally starting to crack?

The thoughts continued racing in his head while he grabbed Seto’s dick and slowly lowered himself on it, letting out another drawn out moan at the feeling of being so deliciously stretched for the second time that night. The thoughts continued to race through his head while he sat fully in his lap again in one swift motion and started rolling his hips sinfully, in a way he knew would undo the man below him. He was relentless, never slowing down his rhythm, even when he felt his muscles start to burn from the strain, until he was rewarded by a hearty moan from Seto.

He slowed down a bit, wanting to draw out the experience a bit more, he rather enjoyed this position. After all, it was his favorite. It hit all the sweet spots inside him that made his head sing in pleasure. It went so _deep_. He could use his partner to pleasure himself the way he liked the best. He could honestly do that with a toy too, but what he liked was the fact that there was someone there, someone responding to him, firing him up to continue until neither of them could handle it anymore and got pushed off of the edge.

He opened his eyes (when did he even close them?) to look at Seto who was positively falling apart under him. Yuugi smiled at himself for a second before letting out another, rather scandalously loud, moan just for the hell of it. He bounced one more time in Seto’s lap when he felt two hands suddenly grab him by the hips, and with nothing to hold onto, Yuugi found himself on his back, getting nailed into the headboard while screaming Seto’s name with full lungs.

With one of his legs thrown over Seto’s shoulder and two strong hands pinning him down, all he could do was take whatever was given to him. And given it was, he could barely stop himself from drooling at the force of Seto’s thrusts. His head was swimming, he couldn’t hear if the words he was speaking made any sense at all. All he could do was feel. Every inch of his body was on fire, every nerve screaming in tandem with him for more. It felt heavenly, it felt wonderful, it felt so _right_.

He let go of the sheets he didn’t even notice he was twisting and buried his hands in Seto’s hair and brought him down in a messy kiss, full of spit od teeth but he couldn’t bring himself to _care_. The only thing that mattered was getting closer to Seto, being connected in every possible way. It was intoxicating being this close to someone.

He clawed at his shoulders, feeling himself draw blood. Seto hissed at that and gave him a particularly hard shove that made him see stars. He immediately went limp after that, his hands falling weakly over Seto’s where they were pinning him down by his hips. He stopped screaming, stopped any kind of resistance his body was putting up. Coming from his mouth were only small cries of pleasure, all of his energy going into keeping the last bit of awareness he possessed, wanting to remember every single second of the experience instead of just blacking out. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he let them fall freely down his face.

His whole body was aching, his hips straining under the assault of Seto’s own. He relished in it, enjoyed it to the fullest. The strain only meant his partner was enjoying himself, chasing his own high. Maybe someone else would be feel used in this scenario, but not Yuugi. He enjoyed knowing that he drove his partners crazy to the point where they couldn’t control themselves anymore, only following their instincts. This was his reward for the game he played and he loved it.

A few more thrusts and he felt Seto starting to lose his rhythm.

Yuugi opened his eyes as much as he could in his lust filled haze, just enough to see the face in front of him get washed over with pure ecstasy as he released into him. He licked his lips and let out another moan, then closed his eyes again and let his head fall on the pillow, breathing heavily and grabbing onto the man in front of him to steady himself. He was going to be walking funny tomorrow, that is for sure.

He winced when he felt Seto let down his leg from his shoulder and slowly pull out. It was a rather… unpleasant experience when he wasn’t in the heat of the moment anymore. He suddenly felt so empty and exposed and he whined at the unwanted sensation. He needed something inside right now and he needed it _badly_.

Seto, blessed be, could read his mind and replaced his dick with two fingers and Yuugi mewled in satisfaction. They felt so _good_ inside of him. He pushed his hips down on the digits and moaned again, only for it to turn into a scream when he felt warm lips envelop his tip. He completely forgot that he hasn’t had a chance to finish himself and was suddenly painfully aware of his own erection.

His whole body was trembling and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He finally decided to put his hands back into Seto’s hair where it was bobbing between his legs in a steady rhythm. He took a shaky breath, unable to do much except pass his fingers through the slightly sweaty strands of hair and moan at the digits massaging his insides, ever so gently. Seto was bringing them both down from their high and the mere realization of how intimate this display of affection is was enough to push him over the edge and into the oblivion.

* * *

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes and squinted at light. He didn’t know how much time has passed since he blacked out, but Seto was dressed next to him in the bed, typing away on his laptop and Yuugi himself was cleaned up. He blinked and licked his lips then tried to sit up but his body was having none of it. He settled for just leaning on his elbows and taking a better look. These were definitely new sheets. He frowned. How long was he out exactly?

“I think this might be your new record, Yuugi. You were out for a full hour”, Seto provided without taking the eyes off of the screen and Yuugi’s jaw went slack.

_An hour?_

Impossible. At most he would be out for a minute or two. But fresh sheets under him couldn’t be ignored, nor the fully showered and dressed Seto next to him. _A full hour?_

“It seems like you did me good this time around”, Yuugi said, his voice hoarse from so much screaming. Seto smirked. Yuugi understood perfectly well what it meant. He plopped down on the bed and sighed.

He lost the game again.

He drove Seto crazy and made him lose his cool, but it almost felt like cheating. He had to skewer himself on his dick and ride him like there was no tomorrow in order for him to break. But he didn’t want that. He wanted to find out the little things that drove someone crazy before they even took off a single piece of their clothing. He didn’t want to use brute force like this. He bit his lip then turned on his side, looking at Seto. He remembered the fire that he saw in his eyes for brief moment, then smiled.

“One of these days I will figure you out. And you are going to thoroughly enjoy it.”

“Good luck with that”, Seto said, clearly pleased with himself, still not taking his eyes away from the screen, his fingers filling the room with almost melodical sounds of tapping away at the keyboard.

Yuugi laid back down and closed his eyes. _I don’t need luck._ He thought to himself. _I’m going to get under Seto’s skin and truly show him my power. He is going to regret not letting himself enjoy it from the start._

With that thought and a smile on his face he drifted away.


End file.
